Experimental Secrets
by eternal fire123
Summary: What if Robin actually had powers but only he and Megan knew? What if Robin's past was even more tragic then everybody previously thought? Read and Find out more. Please review. :3
1. Chapter 1: Dreams of the Past

Yo! This is a new story that I hope you will like! In this story the following powers that will show up eventually in each chapter. Also Robin will have a few of them since it sucks that he has no special abilities and I like him. Here they are:

-Atmoskinesis= the ability to control earth, air, fire, and water

-Creatiokinesis= the ability to create anything from your thoughts (don't ask me why the names like that cause I don't know either)

-Ergokinesis= the ability to control energy

-Lumokinesis= ability to control light

-Vitakinesis= ability to heal

-Mystiokinesis= ability to use magic

-Teleportation -Empathy -Telekinesis

I do not own Young Justice. I make no claims either. :3

Chapter 1: Dreams of the Past

"_!"_

_Psychotic laughter rang through giant room filled with crying and screams of pain. In this great room there were 20 white beds on each side of the room but only 10 were silent._

_On these beds were kids who had gone through all experiments and tests without dying or going insane. But one experiment stood out, he was a small child of 4 years old. He had gained many great abilities through the experiments and if perfected, could be the greatest super weapon yet._

_This boy was sitting quietly on his bed. Eyes blank with no emotion, his hair falling in front to cover some of his face. _

_A scientist walks up to his bed and says, "Experiment 01. Please follow me."_

_The boy silently stood up and walked with the scientist done many halls filled with white walls, white corridors, and white windows that gave a great view on what was going on inside._

_As the boy passed, he showed no emotion of the gruesome experiments and tests going on._

_One test that was going on was horrible. There was a kid no older then 5 years who was strapped to a chair with many scientists pushing burning needles into his arms and legs. The pain was to much for the kid so he had passed out with bleeding and burning arms and hands._

_The boy kept walking until he reached a door that said Test E-12. He walked into the room and was lead into a chair the boy sat down and was strapped down by the scientist._

_The scientist then walked to a small control panel with a big screen on it and turned it on. The machine hummed and warmed up. Then the scientist told the boy that the experiment would begin in 5…4…3…2…1…Start!_

_The chair began to produce electricity but the boy remained unfazed as the electricity danced across his body. But then the scientist turned it up a notch and he began to experience pain until finally the scientist reached the number 13 (max would be 20) and kept going._

_The boy started screaming from the pain. The scientist stopped at 15 and started to take notes for a few minutes while the boy continued to scream in pain. _

_Eventually the pain was too much and the boy passed out._

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a boy shouted, waking up from the horrid nightmare. His face wet with tears, hands shaking uncontrollably. But what the boy was more scared about was that his tears were red blood.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the cliffhanger! Please review soon and the next chapter will be out if at least 10 people review (or not!) ;3


	2. Chapter 2: WYTTTKY

Yo people! New chapie here. Hope you lovey! :3

* * *

Chapter 2: When your teammate tries to kill you…..

Crash! Bang! Bleachers were being hurled at the team.

"Superboy! Watch out for that bleacher!

KF! Try to talk some sense into him while we go find Ivo!" Kaldur shouted at the team.

The whole team was already winded by the effort of defeating Amazo.

But now they had to fight a new enemy that was stronger then them.

But who could this villain be? The answer might surprise you.

It was the team youngest member, Robin who was doing this. But how did this happen?

*Flashback*

"_Yay!" Kid Flash_ _cheered after they finished disassembling the parts of Amazo, the power-copying robot, so that they could be shipped off to labortories._

"_There is nothing worth cheering about KF. Professor Ivo is still out there and he is more dangerous than the android since he was the one who built," Kaldur told the young speedster._

"_Awww. You don't have to be such a party pooper ya'know."_

"_My my. It seems like you are still here. I hoped you would leave so I could get my android back," a mysterious voice said._

"_Ivo!" Superboy shouted._

"_Uh ah ah ah. You should not attempt to attack me since I have one of your teammates."_

"_Robin!" M'Gann shouted!_

_Professor Ivo was holding Robin by the neck why Robin was vainly trying to pry his arm off._

"_You hurt my feelings when you destroyed my precious android. Let's see how you feel when you fight your own teammate! Especially one that is more powerful then all of you combined!"_

_Young Justice was confused. They had no idea what Ivo was talking about. But M'Gann did since both she and Robin had been keeping it a secret from the others ever since she found out about Robin's past (through mind reading of course)._

"_What are you talking about? Robin doesn't even have powers!" Kid Flash shouted._

"_Are you sure about that because the martian knows exactly what I'm talking about, don't you?"_

"_Yes. I do." M'Gann said._

_The other threes' expressions were all different. Superboy looked shocked and mad at the same time, Kid Flash's jaw was dropping all the way down to the floor, and Kaldur (whose emotions were usually calm, collected) was shocked beyond words and emotions._

"_Well hope you have fun fighting the little bird." _

_Ivo then proceeded to pull out a syringe full of green-blue liquid, which made Robin struggle even more, before sticking it into Robin's neck._

_Robin became limp. Then Ivo said, " Wakey wakey little bird. Time to fight some friends now. (was that lame or what)"_

_Suddenly Robin straightened up and started to walk toward the team._

_Superboy charged at him with the goal of tackling the boy but that failed when he was suddenly thrown back by an invisible force._

_Superboy crashed into the wall while KF shouted, "WTF was that!"_

"_That was telekinesis," M'Gann answered._

"_What! Robin has powers? For Real!" _

"_Yes, he does."_

"_Then we will have to work together to stop him," Kaldur told the rest._

"_But how?" KF protested._

"_We will improvise," Kaldur responded._

"_Okay! We are officially doomed," KF moaned._

"_You know. This is getting a little boring. Robin. Why don't you destroy Young Justice and then wreak havoc on the rest of Gotham oaky? Good boy," Ivo said._

_Suddenly bleachers were hurled at the team who all tried to dodge them._

*Back to the Present*

"Hey Robin! Wake up, man! Why are you trying to kill your best friend!"

"I have no friends," Robin said, "they are dead."

"What do you mean! I'm still alive!" KF shouted while trying to dodge a flying bleacher.

"It's not you he is talking about KF. He's talking about other people, from his past," M'Gann told him.

"Oh. Got it!"

Crash! Superboy tossed a bleacher at Robin, which flew toward the wall on the boy wonder's left again.

"Robin! Hey Robin! Wake up, man! Let's go home already!" KF vainly shouted at the young boy.

In response, a chunk of broken wall hurled at him.

"Oohhhh. What are we going to do?"

* * *

Hope you like the new chapter! Also, I am making two new crossover stories in these categories:

Persona and Charlie Bone

Persona and Rosario+Vampire

Look forward to them and my next chapters for my stories. :3


	3. Chapter 3:you kiss them on the lips

HEY HEY HEY! New chappie and I hope you likey! Please review! :3

Chapter 3: …you kiss them on the lips.

"ROBIN! Wake the heck up!" KF shouted.

In response to this shout, a chunk a wall was hurled at his head.

"Woah! What the Heck man!"

"KF! Do something! You are his best friend so you must know how to wake him!" Kaldur shouted.

"But I don't know how!"

"Slap him in the face or something!" Superboy yelled while trying to block the wood that was flying toward him.

Kid Flash ran toward Robin and managed to slap him in the face, but that only made him more angry.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" KF screamed as he was hurled into M'Gann who was trying to block off Robin's mental attack on her mind.

"Wally! Get off!"

"Sorry! But now how do I wake him up? If slapping doesn't work. What will?"

"Kiss him on the lips!" M'Gann responded, "this might wake him up!"

"HUH! I'm a guy! I'm not going to kiss my best friend! Why don't you do it!"

"You're the fastest one among us so you can easily reach! I mean you did slap him in the face after all."

"Fine. I'll do it…"

Once again, KF ran and dodged all the flying chunks of wood and was right in front of Robin's face. Suddenly he kissed his friend on the lips and held it there for 5 seconds.

"EEWWW! Dude what the heck!" Robin shouted, pushing KF away while wiping his lips.

"Finally!" KF shouted, "you woke up!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is WHY THE HECK DID YOU NOT TELL US THAT YOU HAD POWERS! THEY WOULD HAVE HELPED WHEN WE WERE FIGHTING THAT RED TORNADO COPY-CAT!"

"WELL SORRY! THERE ARE JUST SOME SECRETS THAT ARE BETTER KEPT SECRET YA KNOW!"

"You guys STOP! Okay. Robin, let's go back to the base. You need rest since you almost overtaxed your mind. KF. Robin will give answers when he is ready okay." M'Gann said.

"Alright." Both of them grumbled.

As the team headed back to the base Kid Flash, Superboy, and Kaldur all wondered, What was it that made Robin hide his powers? Did it have to do with his past? And did Batman know?

All they could do was wait for the time when Robin would give them answers.

If you people think that's the end! You are stupid. There is more to come okay! Also look forward to new stories that are coming soon okay! Don't forget to review! :3


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Past and Bright Future?

NEW CHAPPIE! Im sorry if the last chapter sort of grossed you out… but oh well I don't care! Oh and im suffering from writers block right now so I don't know if the chapter will be okay :3 Enjoy…..

Chapter 4: Dark Past and Bright Future?

It was morning and the team was wide awake with many questions they wanted to ask their younger teammate.

They could not concentrate on their training so Black Canary let them off early.

They were so bored waiting for Robin to come out of his room so KF challenged Superboy to a video game which later resulted in said videogame to be crushed out of frustration by the clone because he kept losing. (a/n: I know lame attempt at humor).

Finally their young teammate entered the spacious living room (?) and stared at everybody that was gathered there.

Finally, after many seconds of staring, Kaldur said, "Okay Robin. Please explain to us why you have super powers and why does Megan know but not anyone else."

The young teen walked toward the couch to sit and said, "I have had powers ever since I was born and Megan found out after she had tried to calm me down from a nightmare I had. She promised to keep it a secret until it was time to tell you guys."

Kaldur nodded at the explanation but KF had to know more so he said, "If you had superpowers this whole time, how come you never used them to help us on missions!"

"Because, " Robin said, "I didn't want anybody to know I had them. Before I was taken in by Batman (not taken in as in arrested, sheesh you people) I was kidnapped by Cadmus. I was experimented on because my powers were so great. I was tortured everyday and forced to do experiments that made me black out completely. I was there with a bunch of other kids until finally the Justice League came and busted us out and Batman took me in as his sidekick."

When Robin finished, his teammates stared back at him in amazement that someone so young could have gone through such a harsh past.

They all understood why he was as god as he is now but he was still a kid inside so they mentally made a pledge to help Robin forget his past and look toward the future.

After a very long akward silence, Megan spoke up, "Anybody want pizza?"

I KNOW IT WAS A SUCKY AND SHORT CHAPTER SO DON'T JUDGE ME CUZ I GOT WRITERS BLOCK RIGHT KNOW….SHEESH YOUR ALL CRITICS YA KNOW! :3


End file.
